A Jessie OC Fanfic
by Prodi-G92
Summary: Ravi's Hindi tutor comes back from his long break off. Jessie being hired after his leave has never heard of or met this mystery man. Krishna Krish has come back to continue teaching ravi about his culture and more. When Jessie and Krishna meet, sparks fly, but there is a huge surprise behind Krishna. He is not who he says... Read on to find out…..
1. Chapter 1

Ravi's Hindi tutor comes back from his long break off. Jessie being hired after his leave has never heard of or met this mystery man. Krishna (Krish) has come back to continue teaching ravi about his culture and more. When Jessie and Krishna meet, sparks fly, but there is a huge surprise behind Krishna. He is not who he says... Read on to find out….. =)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the show "Jessie" or any of the characters except for the ones I come up with (Krish)

It was an seemingly ordinary day in the Ross apartment, that is until Jessie woke up to a loud bang. She immediately got up from her bed and ran over to the living room. "Ok who broke what?" said Jessie as she entered the living room. Ravi was with Bertram and they were hanging up a banner. "Welcome home Krishna?" "who is Krishna?" asked Jessie with a confused look on her face." Krishna is the only teen I can stand and actually like" said Bertram. Jessie being surprised and a little hurt says, " no offense taken?" Ravi then continues, "Krishna is my Hindi tutor but he is also pretty much my best friend" "aww well I look forward to meeting him, I'll get some snacks set up" and with that she went off into the kitchen. "She has no idea what she's in for does she?" smiled Bertram. " oh I do not think so. Krishna makes girls swoon more than Shahrukh khan, but it should be an interesting afternoon." Ravi then went up into his room. Back in the kitchen Jessie was finishing up her cookies when she got a call from Tony. "Hey Tony! What? Oh no. Is she ok? No of course I understand. Yeah I'll see you when you get back. Bye." Jessie hung up the phone frustrated and disappointed, hung her head in despair. "Why does this always happen to me? Don't I deserve to happy for once?" she screamed with her hand up and looking to the ceiling as if she was talking to someone. Meanwhile Luke was up to his no good pranks (as usual). He was about to get back at Emma. He had a dirty clothes hamper above where the chandelier was so when the trap was sprung, the hamper would fall right on top of its helpless victim. But things were about to go wrong fast. Jessie was coming out of the kitchen, still being upset about Tony, she sat down on the couch to wallow in her self-pity when the trap was sprung and the hamper fell right on top of her. "Ahhhhhh! LUKE!" Jessie screamed at the top of her lungs but her screams were muffled by the stinky clothes. Luke saw whom he had accidentally trapped and decided it was in his health's best interest if he snuck away to safety. As he was sneaking past the elevator, the doors opened and out walked a tall, dark and handsome man. The man was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that were not too skinny, and he was wearing a very cool graphic tee along with a plaid shirt on top. He had medium to long hair that looked perfect effortlessly. His face was what you could call "a mans face", rugged and cut but smooth. He had Hazel green eyes and beautiful brown skin. He was about 6'1 and looked very well built and fit. This man was none other but the fabled Krishna. "ohhh hey Krishna, when did you get back?" Krishna noticing the guilty look followed by the nervous questioning from Luke and right away realized what happened. " Luke what did you do?" Said Krishna. Krishna had a English accent that Luke reciprocated back. "ohh nothing at all" and that's when Jesse started to grunt and make noise from trying to get out. "Yeah uh huh this" Krishna said while gesturing to Jessie and then pointing back to Luke, " this all has your name on it". Luke just shrugged his shoulders and said "Nope I have no idea what you're talking about" Just then Jessie let out a loud scream, "LUKEEEE!". Krishna gave Luke a look, then Luke just conffesed "ohh that, yeah….that's me". Krishna started to head over to Jessie, " Luke what is it with you a Torturing your nannies?" Krishna started to try to pull the Hamper off of Jessie as Luke tried helping. "Nothing!" Said Luke as he paused for a moment to try to lift the Hamper with Krishna but no avail, he continued "It became a habit…. but this time its different I swear." Krishna began to lift the hamper off, "Come on Luke how ugly" Krishna took the hamper off reveling Jessie's face to Krishna for the first time causing him to stop him mid sentence, "can…she...be?" Krishna and Jessie just stood still, looking deep into each other's eyes. Finally Krishna broke their silence and held out his hand, "hi, I'm Krishna, but you can call me Krish" Jessie couldn't help but notice his eyes, she could get lost in those beautiful green hazel eyes. She got so lost that she almost didn't notice that Krishna had his hand out. She reached out, "hi Krish I'm Jessie, I'm the kids new…" "Nanny?" Krish finished her sentence. Jessie looked a little embarrassed; Krish noticed this and realized what he had said before. "Wow you're not ugly at all". Jessie just laughed, "Thanks, your accent, are your British by any chance?" She said smiling. Krish loved her smile, he thought it was perfect, it took him a while but he returned to the conversation."Yeah from my Mums side." Krish and Jessie were both looking down, and then back up just wondering what to say next. Just when Krish was about to say something, Ravi came running down the stairs, "KRISH!" He gave Krish a big hug as soon as he got down, "it is soooo good to see again my friend!" Although Ravi was very small, he was somehow very strong as well, Krish found this out by Ravi's hug, his legs were losing their feeling. "Ravi, its great to see you also but, LOSING FEELING, LOSING FEELING!" Ravi released his cobra like grip on his legs, "Sorry Krish I guess I don't know my own strength." Krish picked up Ravi, " Ravi are you going to become the next Hrithik Rohsan?" Ravi just laughed at this, "Come on up to my room Krish, We need to get started on our lessons, I want to show you how much I've learned." Krish looked at Jessie, " I guess I'll see you later." Jessie couldn't focus, she was just so captivated by Krish, her breath was just taken away, she never felt this way with Tony, and his Accent was just to die for she thought. "yeah I'll be up in a few minutes anyway. Ravi you be good ok?" Ravi just noded and with that Krish and Ravi went upstairs, while Jessie went into the Kitchen, leaving Luke in the living room. He watched as Jessie went into the kitchen and then let our a huge sigh of relief, " Phew! I thought for sure….." Jessie swung the kitchen door open, " ohhh Luke your not getting off that easy." "Ohhh man!" Luke cried as he went into the kitchen to face his punishment."

So that's the first chapter, hope you all enjoyed it, Please read and review. Keep in mind this is my first story so please be nice. Oh and you may give me some ideas, and I will see if I can incorporate them into the story =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, soooooo IM BACK! ahahah lol, I apologize for the wait, I was busy with school among some other things, but after the long break I am back to writing the story again. I apologize in advance, but this isn't a new chapter rather an update to let you know that the new chapter will be up by next sat (2/09/13) and if your lucky ( and me) i'll put up chapter 2 AND 3. OH btw heres a face to go with the character Krish.

(Will be in my Images within my profile)/ Its also my avatar at the moment (THE PICTURE, ITS NOT ME BTW!)

Hope you guys enjoy the story so far and feel free to PM me ideas to put in the story and I may incorporate them I could always use the help ( and dont worry I will give credit).

Thanks again guys and hope to see you soon.


End file.
